First Date
by KHLoverXVI
Summary: 2 years after they defeated Ragyo everyone's moved on, and when Sanageyama and Satsuki meet again they decide to catch up and soon find out their true feelings for each other.


It's been 2 years since the defeat of Ragyo and things changed a lot for Ryuko, Mako, and everyone else. They got older and started pursuing new passions and new relationships, like Mako, she and Gamagori finally got together and they've never been happier. Then there's Inumuta and Jakuzure an odd couple but a nice one even Ryuko got a boyfriend, but Sanageyama is a different story, he never, exactly saw himself with anyone, but he did believe the right person would come in time, and that time is now.

He was walking down the streets of Osaka when a familiar woman passed him by, she had short black hair, a white buttoned shirt, and a turquoise skirt. "La-Satsuki?" he asked "hello Sanageyama." she said, a smile graced his face and they looked each other in the eyes before looking away awkwardly.

"I like your hair." he complimented, she blushed a little at that comment, "thanks, same jacket." she said, he chuckled a little ."Do you want to-" they both said at the same time causing them to laugh, "how've you been?" he asked, "good." she answered, "how's Ryuko?" he asked, "Matoi's been good, she and Jack having been spending a lot of time together, he reminds her of Senketsu, she says it's one of the reasons she fell in love with him." she said.

Love, it wasn't something lost on Uzu because he felt he did have something for his ex-boss when he still worked for her, even going so far as to sew his eyes shut to help her cause, but he felt he wasn't worthy of her love enough because she was higher than anyone else,but he always wondered what it'd be like if they got together.

"Well um..it was nice seeing you again Sanageyama." she said awkwardly, "Please, we're not working together anymore, call me Uzu." he requested. She smiled,"Okay,Uzu see you around." she said, he noticed she was acting different than how'd she'd normally act when they spoke to each other at the academy, and just as she was about to leave he called out to her,"hey actually you want to uh..hang out? I heard there was an event going on downtown and I figured we could go together."

Her back was turned to him, so he didn't see her smile and blush he just heard her say "sure.", at that moment he didn't know what was going on but his heart started beating five times faster than normal and he felt his face get warm, so then they went off towards downtown for the event and for some reason they couldn't stop smiling as they were walking there.

_Later that night_

Sanageyam and Satsuki were having idle conversation and laughing in a restaurant after a fun-filled day with games, food, and prizes,throughout the day they were enjoying one another's company, in secret without her knowing Uzu bought her a silver necklace as a present.

As they were eating, Uzu told her a joke so hilarious that she accidentally snorted, she covered her mouth in embarrassment and her face went bright red immediately as well as his. _She's really changed a lot, she's not the cold woman she was before she's, different _he thought, after recovering herself she spoke," I know what you're thinking Uzu, I've changed a lot haven't I?" she asked. "Uh yeah I guess you have." he said awkwardly, "what happened?" he asked.

She gave him a solemn look,"my whole life I've been preparing to stop my mother from destroying the world, so I never had an actual childhood since my father disappeared and I was raised by Soroi, after we stopped my mother and closed down the academy, Ryuko and Mankanshoku showed me what it meant to be a normal girl, to be a kid again, and for the first time in my life I felt happy." she said with a smile on her face,"because now I can be free to laugh, to sing, and to...love." she said with a flushed appearance.

Sanageyama felt a surge in his chest as if his heart wanted to burst out with rapturous glee, his eyes went wide and he looked at her, she looked back shyly and smiled, his eyes softened and he smiled back. They continued eating and talking amongst themselves, then they paid the bill and left hand in hand.

Later they arrived at Satsuki's house and talked one last time before going their separate ways.

"Thanks for taking me out Uzu." Satsuki said, "No problem." he said, "oh! By the way this is for you." he said as he presented her his gift, she softly gasped at the gift given to her. "Got it while we were at the fair." he said, he put the necklace on her and she marvelled at how beautiful it was, then all of a sudden she hugged him, he was surprised by this but then he hugged her back taking in her scent and the feel of her hair against his cheek.

When they separated they blushed and looked away. "I was thinking, maybe we could this again sometime." Uzu said, "I'd like that...very much." she said laughing a little bit, and just as he was about to leave she tugged on his jacket to get his attention. "Hm?" he said, she bit her lip then stood on her toes and pecked his cheek. His hand went to the cheek she kissed and his heart started beating really fast.

"Something to remember me by." she said sweetly, he looked at her then got a serious look on his face, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her full on the lips. Satsuki went wide-eyed and her heart filled with all types of emotion, then her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They separated and this time it was her turn to be surprised, "what was that for?" she asked, " something to remember me by." he answered quoting what she said just now, she smiled and he walked her to her door. They kissed one last time before saying their farewells to each other, "Goodbye." she said, "no, not goodbye just goodbye 'til next time, I love you." he said lovingly, "I love you too." she said, and then he left and she went inside where she was welcomed by Soroi.

"Hello ma'am, did you enjoy your evening?" he asked

She looked at the necklace Sanageyama gave her thinking back to something she said earlier, _now I can be free to laugh, and to sing, to...love. _She smiled and her cheeks grew pink, "yes." she said happily.


End file.
